


Heavy In Your Arms

by AbominableStiles (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Background Thominho in later chapters, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Newt's death later on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Thus the Mature Rating, Triggers, later on smut, nalby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbominableStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hates the Maze. Newt hates the Creators. He doesn't trust either and hardly trusts the Gladers. Only two people in twenty-nine boys, and one of them--Minho, he only trusts because he has to in order to survive his job as a Runner. The other, however, is different. Newt can't put his finger on it, but there's something <i>different</i> about Alby. The boy is quiet and strong; he doesn't talk to many of the boys. He talks to Newt though and Newt can't help but feel a little special. As they become closer, a bond grows between them, and Newt comes to see Alby as his best friend. Newt promises himself that if nothing else--even if he has to give up his own freedom, even if he has to give up his own <i>life</i>--he <i>will</i> get Alby out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you. The title of the story is the title of an amazing, beautifully, almost haunting song by Florence and the Machine.
> 
>  **Note:** Story is **_book canon_** but I use the movie actors for the character's appearances.

He was sure he was dead. A long trip up--it _felt_ like up--in a small metal box; maybe this was hell. If hell was a real thing then this was bloody well it, he was sure. Doomed to rise up, up, _up_ for all eternity. 

He just wished he could _remember_ what he had done to deserve such a punishment. 

The problem was, he couldn't remember _anything_. He got bits and pieces. He knew he'd had parents, a dog, and a little sister. Even a best friend. But faces, names, anything about his life before this hellish metal box-- _gone_. Nothing but darkness. Except for one little thing. 

A thought--or a _name_ (it felt like a name), really--was present. It took up his conscious thought--demanded his attention now that he'd found it--until he finally gave in and considered it. 

_Newt._

A name. 

A horrible name but his body claimed it as his own. A deep itch at the edge of his consciousness, however, told him it wasn't his. 

No. That wasn't right. 

It _was_ his. 

_Now._

But there had once been a name before this one. It had been taken from him, just like his memories, just like his freedom. 

It was all gone. 

Lost. 

No.

_Stolen._

He screamed. He might have cried. He might have bloody well thrown himself at the walls of the box. It had all become a blur as he collapsed to the ground, staring at nothing. 

He had nothing; nothing but a name that had replaced his own.

It was all he had.

He grasped at it—seized it, as if they—whoever _they_ were—would take that from him like they had taken everything else.

_Newt._

He decided right then and there that he would take the name, but on his own terms. He would make it worth something. He would give it meaning. 

At least, he would do those things if he ever got out of the metal box. 

With determination, Newt set his jaw, waiting— _hoping_ —for the endless journey to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Hello, my readers! This is my very first The Maze Runner fanfic. I do hope you enjoy it! I must shout out to the amazing **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on Betaing this story. She has been the best and it is because of her this story will flow so well! If you read and enjoy, please leave a comment. I very much would appreciate that. Kudos are wonderful as well! Feedback though, please and thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Going to be trying to post every Friday! So mark your calendars!~**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hates the Maze. Newt hates the Creators. He doesn't trust either and hardly trusts the Gladers. Only two people in twenty-nine boys, and one of them--Minho, he only trusts because he has to in order to survive his job as a Runner. The other, however, is different. Newt can't put his finger on it, but there's something _different_ about Alby. The boy is quiet and strong; he doesn't talk to many of the boys. He talks to Newt though and Newt can't help but feel a little special. As they become closer, a bond grows between them, and Newt comes to see Alby as his best friend. Newt promises himself that if nothing else--even if he has to give up his own freedom, even if he has to give up his own _life_ \--he _will_ get Alby out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you. The title of the story is the title of an amazing, beautifully, almost haunting song by Florence and the Machine.
> 
>  **Note:** Story is **_book canon_** but I use the movie actors for the character's appearances.

Newt yawned as he stretched, dark eyes ever watchful of the strange new world around him. 

Three days.

He, and the others, had been in this place-- _the Glade_ \--for three days. 

Eyes narrowed as he took in the place with distrust. There really was no way to know for sure if the _days_ were really days as he remembered them. The people who had sent them here relied on manipulation. If they could take people out of their homes, their lives, and take their memories--putting in things they wanted remembered--it would be nothing for them to manipulate their internal clocks or even the world around them. 

Maybe all this--the Glade, the Maze--wasn't real. For all he knew, they were all laying on cold operating tables in a lab somewhere and everything was just happening in their heads. 

Newt scanned the Glade, pushing those thoughts out of his head. His eyes fell on Nick. 

Nick was the first and the oldest Glader. He was the one who had named the place they lived in. He had been the first to walk out past the walls. He was the one who had realized the Maze for what it was. He didn't know how large it was, he had not gone that far, but the distance he had gone made it clear that getting out of this situation wasn't as easy as just walking out of the Glade. He had become their leader. The choice had been unanimous. He was a natural and leading came easily to him. Newt, for one, didn't envy him. He could already see the tiredness that seeped from Nick's eyes, the wariness that weighed down his shoulders. In only three days.

A sound filled the Glade, a sound Newt already knew well after two days of hearing it. His gaze flitted to one of the sections of wall, watching as it opened up, offering a path into the maze for anyone brave enough. 

Or bloody stupid enough, Newt thought to himself.

Newt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, frowning deeply as he remembered Nick's words the day before. He had said that if nothing else had been clear about the reason they were here, one thing was blatantly obvious: they were supposed to explore the maze. 

Newt recalled the argument that had broken out at that announcement. Alby, a stocky dark-skinned boy with steady dark eyes who had taken to sitting with him in comfortable silence during evening meals, had brought up a really good point. They had no idea what was out there. It would be suicide for them to all run out and explore the mystery of the maze. There could be wild animals or other dangerous obstacles, and if there wasn't--which Alby suspected was very unlikely--it was still a _maze_. Mazes were designed to get people lost. Newt had completely agreed with him. Minho, a tall and strong bloke, had spoken up next. He said that sending all of them into the maze was "shucking" stupid but someone had to do it. A group of them, their job to walk the maze, find a way out. After all, if it was a maze, there had to be a way out. Maybe that was the point.

At those words, Newt--and all of the others--had felt a sudden rush of hope. 

They could get out. 

They _would_ get out.

Newt lifted a hand to his hair, fingers slipping through the locks. They would have another meeting before much longer. It had become clear to everybody that with the supplies that the Creators--which was what they were calling the people that had done this to them--had sent up with each of them, they as a whole were to build up the Glade into a little village in which they were mostly self sufficient. They would build everything, plant everything, cook everything--all with their own hands. Already a large group was working to set up the homestead, where they would sleep if they wanted out of the elements. It would also be used as an infirmary any time a Glader was sick or wounded. 

After the homestead, they would build a structure where all Glader meetings would take place. Newt would help out with that one but before it was started Nick wanted to hold a gathering to discuss what jobs were needed and ask for volunteers for each one. If someone hadn't volunteered by the end they would be assigned to various jobs. Nick had urged them to volunteer for something they thought they might be good at because if he had to assign them there was no telling what job they would get. 

Newt had thought all night about what job he might volunteer for. He knew they would need people to help the Gladers who were sick. He knew that there would need to be people to cook. People to take care of the livestock. People to search the maze, trying to find them a way out. There would also be leaders of each group, in charge of training and managing the others. 

Newt was pretty certain he would be the greatest help working with the sick and wounded. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling. He had already helped a number of the boys who had twisted their ankles or scratched themselves up in the small forest at one end of the Glade. It would make the most sense, but Newt found himself thinking about the ones that would have to run the maze. The runners would be the ones in charge of mapping out the maze. They would be the ones that were working toward a way out, rather than making a way of life in the Glade. As much as Newt knew the other jobs were necessary for them to survive, he knew that he wouldn’t be happy unless he was doing everything he could about getting out of there.

A shout brought Newt out of his thoughts. In the middle of the Glade, Nick was waving his arms, bellowing in a deep, clear voice. Newt started walking, making his way over to him as all the other boys did the same. Once they had all gathered, Nick looked around at all of them. Newt was certain he looked every boy in the face for a few moments. All twenty-nine boys looked right back at him expectantly. 

"Alright, Gladers. It's time to choose our jobs that we will do for as long as we are here. I asked you all to think long and hard about the job you pick. There will be no changing once the decision has been made. Now, we will get to the jobs in a moment. Before that, I want to introduce the leaders--the Keepers--of each group. They were picked last night and offered the position--all of them accepted."

Nick introduced each keeper. Newt listened, taking it all in, memorizing each name and face to the position they had been given. He recognized a few. Gally, a tall, broad boy with hair cropped close to his head and freckles that dotted his face. Frypan, a dark soft spoken boy. The others he didn't recognize. Each name and title was received with unanimous applause. 

Nick held up his hand and slowly the boys all became silent. 

"The last one is for the Keeper of the Runners. He's younger than some of the others but he's got the resilience needed for a position like this. He's strong and I believe if any of us could find us a way out, it's him." He paused for a moment before a smile slipped onto his face. "Minho." 

Newt's eyes sought him out, watching as the bloke nodded, a confident look on his face. The Gladers all began to clap in unison. When the sound died away, Nick cleared his throat. 

"Now it's time for job assignments," he said with a decisive nod. He began to list off the jobs, taking note in a simple black journal of each volunteer for each job. Job after job was called out, boys raising their hand for the job they wanted. Newt glanced at Alby, the closest person he had to a friend here, and wondered what he would choose. He looked him over, deciding that he was built for building. He was burly and well balanced. He was obviously a hard worker from what Newt had noticed when watching him and some of the other boys setting up the homestead. In the end, Alby took a job as a builder, not surprising anyone. All the builders would have to later choose another job, but for now it was a job that was very much necessary. Nick noted all the builders before moving on. 

"Med Jacks?"

Newt had decided before the meeting that he would choose to help out as a Med Jack but now he stood there, doing nothing. He watched as three other boys raised their hands. If he was going to choose it, he needed to raise his hand. Now. 

Nick moved on to job after job until he had just one left. 

"Before I start taking volunteers for this next group, I have to make sure you get it into your heads that this job is not to be taken lightly. It is going to be dangerous. You will probably get hurt. You could very well get lost. We don't know what is out there, but that's kind of the point. If you volunteer for this job, it will be up to you, under Minho's leadership, to map out the maze and to ultimately find us a way out. Got it?"

Every head nodded, even the boys who had already picked their jobs. Nick looked into every face before taking a deep breath. 

"Good that. Volunteers for Runners?"

Newt didn't realize at first that he had raised his hand. He heard the whispers and mutters. He saw Minho look over at him, sizing him up. He must have liked what he saw because he gave a nod before turning his attention to the other boys who had their hands in the air. Newt considered putting his hand down. After all, the maze completely terrified him and he hated anything to do with the bloody Creators. The maze most of all. 

That was it though. If he was going to keep his sanity he needed to do everything he could to get out of there. He wasn't going to get his freedom, his life, his memories back by staying safe in the Glade. No, he would become a Runner and they would find a way out. 

Newt wouldn't accept anything else. 

Nick wrote down the names of the boys and looked at Minho who nodded. 

"These jobs start tomorrow, meet with your Keepers first thing morning. Runners, you will meet with Minho now and tomorrow you will start to run the maze. Get your rest, boys. You'll need it."

The meeting ended and most of the boys headed off to various tasks. Newt and the others who volunteered to run the maze stayed behind. Minho stood in the center, taking a good look at each male who volunteered. 

"Okay, shuck faces. You're with me now. The rest of this--doesn't matter. All you worry about is mapping the maze out there. Nick is right. We have no idea what's out there. We've all heard the noises at night. There is something out there. Several somethings it sounds like. It's nothing I've ever heard before and I bet my ass its not nice and friendly. This is dangerous. Some of you, many of you, will die. If you want out, now is your only chance."

He looked into everyone's eyes, holding Newt's the longest. Newt stared right back, his body calm. He could do this. He would. There was no other choice. Their Keeper looked away finally and regarded them at large. 

"Good that. Get some shucking sleep tonight, boys. The real work starts tomorrow. We meet at dawn. I'll let you know what the plan is and as soon as those doors open, we're gone."

He offered an ironic smile. 

"See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Hello, once again, my loves. Hope you enjoyed Chapter One. Special thanks again to the amazing beta of this fic, **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))**. She is amazing and you should all follow her on Tumblr. Just click the link! Also, if you want to follow me, you can find me right here on Tumblr! Comments are very much appreciated. Kudos are loved as well. But feedback, please and thank you. Until next time!
> 
>  
> 
> **Going to be trying to post every Friday! So mark your calendars!~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hates the Maze. Newt hates the Creators. He doesn't trust either and hardly trusts the Gladers. Only two people in twenty-nine boys, and one of them--Minho, he only trusts because he has to in order to survive his job as a Runner. The other, however, is different. Newt can't put his finger on it, but there's something _different_ about Alby. The boy is quiet and strong; he doesn't talk to many of the boys. He talks to Newt though and Newt can't help but feel a little special. As they become closer, a bond grows between them, and Newt comes to see Alby as his best friend. Newt promises himself that if nothing else--even if he has to give up his own freedom, even if he has to give up his own _life_ \--he _will_ get Alby out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you. The title of the story is the title of an amazing, beautifully, almost haunting song by Florence and the Machine.
> 
>  **Note:** Story is **_book canon_** but I use the movie actors for the character's appearances.

Newt was all nerves that night. Alby, who had begun sitting next to him during dinner on the very first night, was sitting next to him again. It was far too early to call it a tradition but Newt felt like that was the direction it was headed. 

He remembered that first night. All of them were so scared. Most of them were in shock, unable to get their heads wrapped around what was happening to them. Alby had been one of the only ones with a cool head. He seemed to just accept what was for what it was. When the dark-skinned boy had come to sit down beside him, Newt had been silently grateful. He had been able to use Alby as an anchor. If it hadn’t been for him, Newt might have completely lost it. The second night had been much the same, with neither of them talking. They both found the companionable silence preferable to idle talk. Tonight, however, Alby surprised Newt. 

"You're not eating," he murmured so quietly that Newt almost missed it. He blinked and glanced at the other boy. 

"Er... yeah. Not really hungry, I guess."

Alby's dark eyes held his, as if trying to discern whether or not he was lying. When he seemed satisfied that Newt was being truthful, he nodded at the plate. 

"You need to eat," he said, frowning slightly. Newt fidgeted under his intense gaze as Alby looked him over. "You are too skinny and you'll be fast out there--you're built for speed--but if you don't eat, none of that will matter. You will pass out. You need water too, lot's of it."

Newt slowly smiled. 

"Good that. Who knew you cared so much. You should try to hide that better. Wouldn't want it to get out you're a nice guy."

Alby rolled his eyes but Newt caught the slight smile that played across his lips for a few seconds. Alby took a bite of his food and Newt regarded his, finally forcing himself to eat. They fell easily into comfortable silence, Newt realizing that, at some point in the last three nights, he and Alby had become friends. 

Warmth spread throughout his body. We was no longer alone among a bunch of strangers. He had someone to survive alongside. 

He promised himself right then and there that he and Alby would become best friends.

\-----

The next morning he was torn from his sleep by a sudden sharp pain in his side. Muttering under his breath, he glared up at the boy who hovered over him.

_Alby._

It didn't take a genius to realize that Alby had poked him hard in the side. The small stick in his hand was proof of that. Alby glanced down at the stick, shrugged, and let it drop. 

Newt glared, wanting to go back to sleep. He was about to tell Alby just that, in not so nice words, but when he opened his mouth, a hand suddenly covered it. Newt's string of colorful curses were lost and Alby smirked. 

_Smirked._

"You done?"

Newt glared again but nodded. 

"Good. Here."

He released Newt's mouth, allowing Newt to sit up on his sleeping bag. The night before Newt had brought his over to the patch of grass near the forest where Alby had set up his sleeping space. The boy had raised an eyebrow but hadn't said anything. Newt had taken that as silent agreement but now Newt was regretting the decision. Almost all of that regret disappeared when he saw what the darker boy was handing him. 

Newt snatched the plate of food and practically inhaled it, surprised at how hungry he was. Alby pushed a jar of water into his hands. 

"Slow down," he said. "Eat. Drink. _Slowly._ I woke you up early. Minho and the others are still sleeping. There's no fire."

Newt stopped eating and stared at him.

"Then why the bloody hell am I awake?"

"So you can digest your food. If you eat so close to running, you will get sick. How is that going to help you or anyone else?"

"And you left them to sleep because...?"

"Such a grateful guy." He sighed and shrugged. " _They_ aren't my friends."

Newt fell silent at that and Alby nodded at the food before slipping back into his sleeping bag. Newt smiled at the back of his shiny bald head. Seconds later, Alby was snoring softly and Newt finished up his breakfast of fruit and bread, and drank his water in content silence.

\-----

Newt was wide awake by the time Minho and the others woke up. He walked with them to the kitchen and shook his head when Minho tried to pass him an apple.

"I ate earlier."

Minho just raised a brow, shrugged, and took a bite out of the apple. Looking around, Newt could tell that most of the boys looked half asleep. Only Minho and a blond boy called Ben looked well rested and alert. Newt wondered if they had been runners or something before being brought to the Glade. 

Once they had all eaten, Minho made them all drink another jar of water. Newt smiled as he remembered Alby's advice. Minho's words mirrored his friends.

"There will be all sorts of dangerous things out there, no doubt about that, but being dehydrated is the worst thing for a runner," he explained. "You get overheated, dizzy, you pass out. Trust me. You'll be glad for the water once we're out there."

He turned and headed out into the Glade, Ben following. The rest of them watched them go for a moment before realizing Minho wanted them to follow. Newt and the others rushed to catch up. When they reached the center of the Glade, Minho gestured for them to stop and gather around him and Ben, who stood next to him, watching the Asian. 

"We don't know klunk about the maze. We don't have a clue what the hell is out there. What to expect. Nothing. So this is how we're going to do this," he began, glancing at each one in turn before continuing. "For now, we are going out there as a group. One section of the maze at a time. We won't go far, at first. Once we get a general feel of the maze... that's when things will change. We're gonna have a buddy system. Partners. I'll be picking them based on strengths and weaknesses. Your strength will be your buddy's weakness and your weakness will be your partner's strength. You're going to be practically shucking married to them so make an effort to get to know them. Got it? Good that. Don't worry your pretty little heads about that just yet. But I will say this--Ben's mine and he's officially my second-in-command. Anything happen to me, you look to him. Understand?"

Newt and the other's nodded. Newt glanced at Ben, who looked a little embarrassed at the attention but his resolve was solid. Newt didn't have any doubt that Ben knew what he was doing. Minho wouldn't have chosen him as a partner if he didn't. 

"Alright, princesses. Let's get out there."

The boys parted to let Minho and Ben take the lead. Immediately, the two started running for the wall just as the doors of the Glade began to open. Newt and the others ran after them, Newt feeling a rush of excitement at finally doing something about everything that had happened to them. 

He just knew that it wouldn't be long until they got out. They would get out and the Creators would pay for what they did to them, what they were doing to them. 

Even if Newt was the only one to make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Hello, my readers! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is a couple days late! I do hope you enjoy it! I must shout out to the amazing **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on Betaing this story. 
> 
> Please comment. Feedback is highly appreciated. Kudos are also loved. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Going to be trying to post every Friday! So mark your calendars!~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hates the Maze. Newt hates the Creators. He doesn't trust either and hardly trusts the Gladers. Only two people in twenty-nine boys, and one of them--Minho, he only trusts because he has to in order to survive his job as a Runner. The other, however, is different. Newt can't put his finger on it, but there's something _different_ about Alby. The boy is quiet and strong; he doesn't talk to many of the boys. He talks to Newt though and Newt can't help but feel a little special. As they become closer, a bond grows between them, and Newt comes to see Alby as his best friend. Newt promises himself that if nothing else--even if he has to give up his own freedom, even if he has to give up his own _life_ \--he _will_ get Alby out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you. The title of the story is the title of an amazing, beautifully, almost haunting song by Florence and the Machine.
> 
>  **Note:** Story is **_book canon_** but I use the movie actors for the character's appearances.

When Minho and Ben stopped abruptly, Newt and the other Runners skidded to a halt. They watched as their leaders looked around. Newt was barely out of breath but some of the boys were bent over, wheezing as they recovered from the run. He grinned as he remembered Alby's advice to eat earlier in the morning, a few hours before the run, and to drink lots of water. Minho cleared his throat. He and Ben didn't look like they had been running at all. Newt envied them. 

"As a Runner you'll have to have an eye for detail. It's important," Ben said, surprising everyone.

"If you can't remember the littlest things, you have no shucking business out here," Minho added. 

Ben pointed at one wall. Ivy had spread unchecked over its surface, just like the other walls they had passed. At first, Newt didn't see what was so bloody special about this wall, but then he noticed that parts of the wall seemed darker. Moving closer, he realized a letter had been painted on this part of the wall. He looked up, moving around until he could make out the letter. 

_D._

"Letters," Ben said, pointing out the _D_ and another section of wall, a good distance away, that had darkened spots as well. Newt could see the paint but couldn't make out the letter from where they stood. "We should find out what it says. It could be helpful. A clue. Maybe instructions."

Minho nodded and looked around. Newt raised his brows when the Asian's eyes fell on him. 

"Newt. Take a buddy and head up that way. Find the first letter. If I think you're going too far, I'll call you back. If something comes out at you, you run your happy asses back here, got it?"

Newt nodded. 

"Good that," Minho said. "Who's it gonna be?"

Newt looked the other Runners over and nodded to one who was tall, but had sturdy legs and shoulders. He knew he would be fast but would not tire easily and if something did come after them, he was stronger than Newt so he would have a better chance at defending them.

"Him," Newt said. He felt a little embarrassed that he didn't know the boy's name. 

"Charlie," the boy said, supplying his name. Newt smiled gratefully.

Charlie looked to be older than most of the Gladers. Maybe a year or two older than Newt himself. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes set in a pale face. Newt was surprised that his light skin didn't make the boy seem sickly. If anything, it suited him. _Model_ was the word that came to mind. 

Yes, Newt thought. He looks like a model. 

"Alright. We've got a pair of pretty boys," Minho said with a teasing grin. "Go on then, boys. We'll be waiting right here."

Newt nodded at Minho before looking at Charlie. 

"Let's bloody run, yeah?" he asked, with a little grin. Adrenaline was already rising in him, coursing through his veins as he readied himself. 

Charlie looked just as excited as he smiled back, showing off teeth that were even whiter than his skin.

"Good that," Charlie replied, and together he and Newt took off. 

Newt watched the wall as he ran, sensing that Charlie was watching the path ahead of them. He glanced back every few seconds, just to make sure there was nothing directly in front of him that he could trip over, but trusted Charlie to alert him of any dangers or obstacles ahead. They worked well off one another and Newt had a feeling that Minho would make them partners. 

"Stop," Newt said, coming to a halt. He glanced back the way they came. They could still make out the others but their forms weren't clear. Newt knew that if Minho yelled, they would hear it but would not know what was being said. That didn't matter though because he was certain they had reached the first letter. 

"Walk a little further," he told Charlie, who started down the path once more. Newt watched him closely, gauging the distance between each letter based on the size of the _D_ that Ben had pointed out. When Charlie had gone roughly that distance, Newt stopped him. 

"There! Do you see another letter?"

He waited as Charlie carefully moved closer to inspect the wall behind the ivy. Newt waited as patiently as possible and it wasn't much longer until Charlie shook his head. 

"Nope. There's nothing here," he called back, before running back to join him. 

As Charlie reached him, Newt turned his attention back to the wall. 

"Keep an eye out for me?" he asked Charlie, without looking at him. His focus was on the space of wall in front of him and as Charlie kept watch, Newt moved closer. He looked through the ivy from different positions and angles until he was one hundred percent positive of the letter he saw. 

"It's a _W_ ," he told Charlie, not only because he knew Charlie would want to know but also because with two people memorizing the letters there was a greater chance they would remember them all. 

Charlie moved in to look the wall over, as if double checking to be sure. Newt didn't mind. He would rather Charlie be able to back him up when they told the others. 

Together they jogged back the way the came, reaching the second letter. Newt checked it over while Charlie watched their surroundings, Charlie double checked Newt's findings, and the two ran on. They continued the process until they reached the other Runners once more. 

"Well?" Minho demanded. "You took your sweet time about it."

Newt rolled his eyes. He was starting to get that Minho liked to talk, but that was all it was. Talk. It was the way he dealt with everything, the same way Newt and Alby liked the silence. 

"The letters are _W_ , _I_ , _C,_ , _K_ , _E_ , and... _D_."

The word clicked with everyone at the same time. 

"Wicked," someone shouted. 

They all stood in silence for about a minute before Minho spoke up. 

"Well, that's a load of klunk," he grumbled, obviously annoyed. Newt understood his frustration. 

"We already know that whoever put us here is wicked. Did they really have to stamp it on the walls?" Ben asked, voicing the question in everyone's' mind. 

A collection of groans and curses left the group of boys. Newt sighed. 

Frowning, he focused on the path he and Charlie had run. He replayed each letter in his mind. They had missed something. It was bloody pointless to stamp a word on the wall that held no meaning. 

Closing his eyes, he pictured each letter. A moment later he gasped as realization set in. 

He rushed to the far edge of the _D_ and shifted until he saw it. 

_There._

A small black square was stamped away from the letter itself, lined with the bottom of the _D_. It looked like...

"A period!" He exclaimed. "The others had them too." 

Minho narrowed his eyes as if he thought Newt was grasping at straws. 

"You sure you're not seeing things?"

Newt nodded. 

"I'm positive, Minho," he said. Charlie backed him up. 

"I saw them too. I didn't really notice them because we were focused on getting the letters but each one had a period stamped beside it."

Minho seemed to be calculating what the new information meant. The boys were silent as he moved to where Newt stood, looking up at the letter. He gave a decisive nod a second later. 

"Which means..." He trailed off. 

Newt nodded. 

"Yeah. It's a bloody acronym." 

Minho sighed, turning around to face the group. 

"Good find, guys," he said, running a hand through his dark hair. Newt could tell he was still frustrated. "That still doesn't tell us klunk, but at least we know they're not just shucking with us." He fell silent, glancing up at the wall again, shaking his head in disappointment. 

Newt and the others were watching Minho, waiting for his next instructions. 

"We'll make a note of this, but we won't spend any more time on it, unless more information on W.I.C.K.E.D. presents itself. If it ever presents itself. I doubt it. My guess is that its not even for us. A signature of the Creators so that no one else can ever claim that the maze was their work."

"That's sick," Charlie said, shaking his head. 

"Yeah. This whole shucking thing is sick but we've got a job to do." He looked at each of them for a few seconds before speaking up again. "So let's do it."

They noted where Newt and Charlie had found the first letter before walking back the way they came, retracing every step and every turn they took. 

Newt calculated roughly how long the run back to the Glade took them. If he had to guess, it felt like an hour, maybe forty-five minutes. 

"This would be better--safer--if we had watches," he said as they passed through the gates. It hadn't been directed at anyone in particular, but the boys all looked at him. Minho shrugged. 

"It would, but I don't see the Creators making things easier for us, do you?"

Newt supposed he had a point, but it didn't make him wish it any less. 

The Runners followed Minho and Ben to the middle of the Glade.

"Okay, beauty queens," Minho started as they gathered around. "We didn't find much but I'm feeling good about this cozy little family here." He looked at Ben, who looked surprised to find the attention suddenly on him. He blushed, but regarded the Runners at large. 

"Good job today. No, really. I mean it. Sure, we don't know what W.I.C.K.E.D stands for but we learned something we didn't know about the maze--about the Creators--yesterday. Maybe it will help us later on, maybe it won't." He ignored when Minho whispered that it probably wouldn't under his breath but a few of the boys laughed. "But it is something." 

Ben looked at Newt and Charlie, who were standing beside each other.

"Good catch, Newt. Charlie. Maybe we'll figure out what it means." 

Newt was with Minho. He doubted they would and even if they did, he was almost certain it wouldn't help them out in the least. He did, however, appreciate the acknowledgement. 

"Thank you," he said. 

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ben."

Ben turned his attention back to Minho so Newt and the other boys did the same. 

"We'll meet at Frypan's kitchen. Just like this morning. Same time. Drink lots of water and sleep well tonight, guys. Tomorrow, we're going in further."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Hello, my readers! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is a couple days late again! Had a busy weekend! I do hope you enjoy it! I must shout out to the amazing **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on Betaing this story. 
> 
> Please comment. Feedback is highly appreciated. Kudos are also loved. Thank you.
> 
>  **Note:** I realize in the book it mentioned Thomas finding a plaque with W.I.C.K.E.D. on it, with what each word means (pretty sure it had the words)--but I decided to say they found words stamped to the walls a little closer to home. Hope nobody minds too much.  <3  
>    
>  **Going to be trying to post every Friday! So mark your calendars!~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hates the Maze. Newt hates the Creators. He doesn't trust either and hardly trusts the Gladers. Only two people in twenty-nine boys, and one of them--Minho, he only trusts because he has to in order to survive his job as a Runner. The other, however, is different. Newt can't put his finger on it, but there's something _different_ about Alby. The boy is quiet and strong; he doesn't talk to many of the boys. He talks to Newt though and Newt can't help but feel a little special. As they become closer, a bond grows between them, and Newt comes to see Alby as his best friend. Newt promises himself that if nothing else--even if he has to give up his own freedom, even if he has to give up his own _life_ \--he _will_ get Alby out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Maze Runner. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you. The title of the story is the title of an amazing, beautifully, almost haunting song by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> **Note:** Story is **_book canon_** but I use the movie actors for the character's appearances.

"How was it then?" Alby asked as he joined him by their log for dinner. 

"Not bad," Newt said before falling silent. 

He wanted to tell Alby about what they had found but he wasn't sure if they were supposed to keep the things they learned about and found in the maze to themselves. After some hesitation, Newt decided he would tell Alby. Alby was his friend and Minho had never said they couldn't tell anyone. 

"We found something..." He waited until Alby was looking at him before continuing."It's probably nothing, but we found letters stamped on one of the walls. It was covered in ivy, they all are, but me and Charlie were able to read the letters. _W_ , _I_ , _C_ , _K_ , _E_ , and _D_."

He watched as Alby's eyes lit up in realization. 

"Wicked?" He frowned deeply, his lips almost disappearing. "What does that mean?"

Newt shook his head with a heavy sigh. 

"We don't have a bloody clue. We think it’s probably nothing. Just the name of the Creators, an acronym of some kind. Just those monsters signing their work."

He glared down at his food. Alby reached out to squeeze his shoulder. Newt looked up at him. 

"Stop that. If anyone can figure out that maze and get us out of here it’s you, Ben, and Minho. Don't go getting discouraged in that shuck head of yours. Got it?"

Newt nodded. Alby gave his shoulder another firm squeeze before letting go. He started to eat his dinner as Newt watched silently for a moment. 

Newt had just dug into his food when Charlie joined them, taking a seat facing both of them. 

"Hey, Charlie," Newt said with a grin. He nodded toward Alby, who was watching Charlie silently. "This is Alby."

Charlie flashed a smile. 

"I know," he said, holding out a hand to Alby. 

Alby just stared at it, his face blank of any expression. Newt frowned, feeling the sudden tension.

Charlie didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Shrugging, he let his hand drop and turned his attention to Newt. 

"So today was crazy, right?"

Newt nodded, glancing at Alby. There was an expression on his friend's face that he'd never seen before and Alby's sudden change in mood worried him. 

"Er, yeah," he said, gaze returning to Charlie. "Bloody frustrating is more like it."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed before starting to eat. 

It was silent as the three of them ate but for the first time since arriving at the Glade, the silence was anything but comfortable.

\-----

Alby was quiet even for him as they got ready for bed. Newt was just glad that Charlie hadn't tried to move his bag over to where Newt and Alby slept.

Newt hadn't even tried to strike up a conversation with the burly boy. He didn't know what he would say and it was obvious that whatever the problem, Alby did not want to talk about it.

Newt watched as his friend slipped into his sleeping bag without saying a word. Newt stared at the back of Alby's head for a long time before slipping into his own bed.

Alby's mood bothered him. He had been fine up until Charlie had showed up. If Newt didn't know any better, he was sure that Alby was jealous. 

"Bloody hell," Newt muttered, rolling his eyes. 

There was no reason for Alby to be jealous. Yes, Charlie was a nice guy. Yes, Newt liked him. He was a very likable guy. They would probably be partners out there in the Maze. Charlie wasn't Alby though. Charlie could never--would never--replace Alby. 

Deciding he would talk to Alby in the morning, Newt turned over onto his stomach and wet to sleep.

\-----

Alby woke him the next morning, just like he had the day before. He pushed a jar of water into Newt's hands as soon as Newt sat up.

Newt drank deeply before setting aside what was left. He took the plate of food Alby handed him with a soft thank you. 

"Wait," he called as Alby moved to his sleeping bag, obviously intent on going back to sleep. 

Newt waited until Alby was looking at him before he continued.

"You don't have to worry, Alby. About Charlie, I mean. We aren't friends. Not like you and I are. He's a nice guy and we'll probably be partners out there. We work good together. Yes, we'll probably become friends but it will never be like us. You're my best friend."

He fell silent, not sure if there was anything else he could say. He watched Alby, wondering what was going through his head. 

After what felt like a really long time, Alby sighed. Newt watched as his friend brought a hand up to rub at his almost bald head. 

"You're right. I don't know why, but I felt jealous and annoyed. Now, I just feel shucking stupid and frustrated."

Newt stared for a moment before he found himself grinning. Alby noticed and glared at him. 

"Shuck off, Newt. I'm going back to bed."

Newt was laughing at that point. 

"No! It's bloody flattering actually. You want me all to yourself."

"I'm going to shove that food into your mouth if you don't shut up."

Newt snorted, but dropped it. 

"I love you too, mate."

"Good that. Now eat and drink your water. I'm going back to sleep."

With that, Alby slipped back into his sleeping bag and within a minute, he was snoring softly.

Newt watched him fondly for a few moments before digging into his breakfast.

\-----

The Runners all gathered at Frypan's kitchen, finding Minho and Ben already there. They ate their food and drank their water in silence, most still not fully awake. Minho didn't try to pass Newt any food this morning, guessing correctly that Newt had already had his morning meal. Newt drank water, taking his time. He watched the others idly before looking around for Charlie.

Newt found him leaning against a tree nearby. When he caught Newt looking, he grinned. Newt couldn't help but smile back, making his way over to the boy. 

"Not hungry?" Newt asked. He had noticed that Charlie was not eating. 

"I ate earlier," Charlie said with another easy grin. “Woke up around dawn and had to pee. On my way back I saw Alby headed toward the kitchen. Figured he was getting food for you and realized eating early was actually a really good idea. So I waited until he headed back before heading over to get my food. I would have just gone with him, but--well--after last night..."

Newt blushed but Charlie was grinning even harder now, obviously teasing him. A feeling rose deep in his stomach. It didn't hurt like he was sick. It just felt like his insides were fluttering like butterflies. Newt was surprised to recognize the feeling, realizing he had felt it before. It had happened any time someone would flirt with him. He tried to remember being flirted with but no faces or memories other than the feeling. 

"Sorry about Alby," Newt said finally. "He... he doesn't do crowds, I guess."

"Because three people is a crowd." 

Newt blushed deeper and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Oh, bloody shut up, Charlie."

Charlie dropped it, still smirking. Newt was grateful. He wasn't sure how to take Charlie's teasing, his flirtation. Because Newt was almost certain that was what it was. 

When the others finished eating, Minho and Ben had them gather around. Newt was very aware of Charlie, who had moved to stand next to him. He was glad to have their leaders to focus on.

"Okay, girls. We're going in deeper today. I want you all to keep your eyes open to things we might see or find but we're not going to stop like we did yesterday. We'll take note of it but we won't stop. If we stop for every little thing then we'll die of shucking old age before we get out of here."

Newt and the others nodded. Minho and Ben leading, the Runners headed for the same gate they went through the day before. 

As they ran, Newt made sure to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He had noticed that Minho and Ben both breathed that way and so he figured it was worth trying. It turned out that breathing that way made sure he was getting enough oxygen but his lungs weren't working overtime. A few of the other boys seemed to have caught on as well, Charlie included. 

The run gave Newt time to think. Charlie obviously liked him. Newt felt flattered but he wasn't sure he even liked guys. He couldn't remember anything from his previous life, after all. He wasn't disgusted by the idea of liking another boy but everything was all so new. He didn't really know much of anything. 

Getting frustrated, Newt lost focus of the run. He stopped breathing properly and his body was tensing. He also wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Putting the thoughts out of his mind, he focused on the Runners and their surroundings. 

The walls that made up the corridors of the maze were all the same height as the walls that enclosed the Glade. As they went deeper, the walls were no longer covered in plants of any kind. Newt had not been paying attention at first so he had no idea how long they had been running but his calf was starting to cramp. Luckily, a few minutes later, Minho called for them to stop. 

They gathered around Minho and Ben, catching their breath. Minho cleared his throat. 

"Okay, guys. So good run today. We're gonna stop here and look around for a bit. Take note of some things and head back. We'll walk for a bit, taking in the maze, and when we get closer, we'll run the rest of the way. The number one rule of a Runner is this: be back before the gates close. We have no idea what's out here at night. I bet my ass that it's not pretty. Or nice. So get that in your sucking skulls. Okay?"

They all said okay, nodding their understanding. It honestly went without saying but it was a good rule to keep in mind. Newt definitely did not want to be the one locked inside the maze at nightfall. He didn't know why but he was sure that anyone not in the Glade was as good as dead. 

The walk back was nice. They took in their surroundings, noting things to Minho and Ben. Their leaders also pointed out things to them. Newt couldn't help the little smile that found its way onto his face. The group was a good one. They all worked well together and all of them were sharp, quick to see what the others back in the Glade would not. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Newt glanced over at Charlie, who fell into step beside him. 

"Er. Nothing really. Just... I feel really good about this. About us." He blushed when he realized how that sounded. "Not _us_ us. But the group. The Runners." 

Charlie laughed and shook his head. 

"Yeah, I knew what you meant. Look, I'm sorry about the teasing it’s just..." He glanced up at the others, licking his lips nervously. When he looked at Newt again, his cheeks were flushed pink. "You're kind of really cute when you get flustered." He shrugged. 

Newt blushed again. 

"Thanks... I guess." 

Charlie snorted. "We should probably pay attention." Newt nodded, glad that the discussion was over. Charlie winked and took off, moving up closer to Minho and Ben. Newt watched him as he struck up a conversation, frowning. He didn't have an issue with Charlie's teasing, not really. He was coming to realize that he found other boys attractive. Charlie was, as he had originally thought, attractive enough to be a model. Minho was not bad looking either, with hair that always looked perfect, which went against laws of nature, Newt was certain. Ben was tall and tan and had an easy smile and kind eyes. So maybe he was attracted to guys but the thing was, he wasn't sure that he was attracted enough to want to be with one. 

The moment that thought entered his head, Alby pushed his way into Newt's mind. Newt frowned, picturing the stocky boy with his wide shoulders, big arms, and steady gaze. He thought of the way Alby always looked serious and never cracked a smile unless it was at him. In fact, Newt had never seen the other really talk to or smile at anyone else. Newt found himself blushing as he realized that of all the other boys, he found Alby the most attractive. He really liked Alby. A lot. But he still wasn't completely sure it was the way a boy liked another boy when the boy wanted much more than friendship with him.

Then again, he wasn't completely sure on most things. 

He sighed heavily and decided that he was far too tired to think about liking boys. It wasn't important anyway so Newt put it out of his head just as Minho and Ben picked up speed, the Runner's right behind them. Newt payed attention and gauged it to be forty minutes from the time they started running again. The sun was to the west and going steadily lower. 

Two o'clock, he thought. Maybe three. 

Minho and Ben gathered them, congratulating them on their speed and focus. They wished them a good night, reminded them to drink a lot of water, and sent them on their way. 

Newt was beyond exhausted and headed to wash up and rest before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Hello, my readers! Here is the next chapter. Sorry a week late! Life has gotten busier and stressful but I am still writing this! I do hope you enjoy it! I must shout out to the amazing **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on Betaing this story. 
> 
> Please comment. Feedback is highly appreciated. Kudos are also loved. Thank you.
> 
> **Note:** In case you all are wondering, the maze is not capitalized in this story because of Newt's complete hatred for anything to do with the maze or it's creators. Creators is still capitalized because they are an unknown which has some power, and also they fuel Newt's drive to get them all out of there. 
> 
> Also! Fun fact, Charlie is named after Charles Dickens.  
>    
>  **Going to be trying to post every Friday! So mark your calendars!~**


End file.
